


Hiding

by diemme



Series: Games [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Italian Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemme/pseuds/diemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain and the new boy play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2003 during Kaká's first season with Milan. I call him kid but he was 22 then.
> 
> Disclaimer: It's all fictional and not meant to imply anything about anyone's sexuality. I own nothing.

Kaká is as open as the sky, every change, every emotion visible to all the world. He can't or _won't_ hide the smiles, tears, anger or desire. Paolo has to pretend he doesn't notice the warmth in the kid's eyes when he's near, the little catch of breath or the blushes when he touches the kid.

Billy's amused that the kid is still overwhelmed by the legendary Maldini. Paolo always laughs and pretends he agrees. He thanks God that he's better than the kid at hiding.


End file.
